Steve's Dark Secret
by PhinalPhantasy
Summary: COMPLETED! It's Steve and Laura's wedding! Things seem to be going very well, but when the newlyweds are alone for the first time, Steve can't express his love like he wants to due to something terrible in his past. Rated for sensuality and past abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Steve's Dark Secret

Chapter 1

By PhinalPhantasy

(A/N: Family Matters was one of my favorite shows growing up and I have recently got back into it thanks to late night reruns. However being several years older than when I last saw it, I have a slightly different perspective on some of the relationships in the show and this fic expresses one of my newest points of view. This fic will be more serious than the ones I usually write and fair warning there will eventually be Myra bashing so if you are a big fan of that character you may not want to read. This fic is dedicated to my girlfriend, MysticFireBlood, who encouraged me to write this one after I bounced this idea with her.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Family Matters or the characters in this story.)

Steve Urkel was very nervous, more so than any other point in his life, but he was also happier than he had ever been. After so many years of one sided loving, romancing, and hoping beyond hope, his life-long dream was about to come true. The lovely Laura Leigh Winslow was about to become his lovely wife. Despite the fact that this was what he always wanted, he honestly didn't see it coming, because the day he proposed to her, Stefan had also proposed not long after. Knowing how much his cloned alter-ego meant to Laura, he assumed that she would choose him instead and was prepared to leave her life forever. However, Laura stopped him and despite Steve thinking that he was worthless to her, she said she took his proposal just as seriously as Stefan's and then when Steve still was about to leave, Laura did something unexpected to both of them. She confessed that she loved Steve. So much so, that she accepted his marriage proposal enthusiastically.

From then on, the engaged pair were very happy together, and at first, were going to wait a while before tying the knot, but after Steve's near-disastrous space mission, he asked if they could get married sooner and Laura agreed since the situation made them examine how much they meant to each other and they figured since there was no way to know what else life will throw at them, they should live it to their fullest. Now Steve was dressed in a very nice tuxedo, similar to the one he wore when he took Laura to prom, one of his favorite memories, waiting alongside his best man Eddie for Laura to emerge through the church door.

"This is it bro," Eddie grinned at his best friend, "You're about to officially become part of the family."

"I know Eddo," Steve replied with a smile, "Laura's made me the happiest guy on earth."

"And I know you'll make her just as happy. Now all you gotta do is wait…"

XXX

Laura smiled as she looked in the mirror while her mother, aunt, and Maxine, her maid of honor, helped her with her dress, hair, and makeup and her grandmother was supervising.

"Laura, you looks so beautiful," Harriette said smiling to her daughter while finishing up her hair.

"Thanks mom. You've been a big help," Laura replied.

"I'm very happy for you and Steve," Estelle said, "I'm glad I got to see this day. And Steve'll fall for you all over again when he sees you in this get up," she winked at her granddaughter.

"Though I honestly didn't see it coming," Rachel added, "I'm glad you ended up with a guy that we all know will treat you right and love you forever," she finished tying up Laura's dress.

"I guess over time we all got attached to the guy in some way," Maxine said, "He may have been annoying at first, but he's the most loyal friend anyone could ask for, and the most loving man you could ask for, Laura." Then she finished applying her makeup.

"I know. If I have any regrets, honestly, it would be that I didn't fall for him sooner," Laura added as the others put the final touches on her.

"Well as far as Steve's concerned, you are worth the wait," Harriette said firmly but kindly, "so don't go out there with any regrets. Just be happy and in love." They then heard a knock on the door.

"Is it safe?" Carl asked.

"Come on in daddy," Laura said.

"It's almost time," Carl smiled and gave his daughter a kiss. It took a while for him to get used to the idea that Steve would be his son-in-law, but after a _lot_ of long talks with Steve and the rest of the family, he realized he really was alright with it. Despite all the headaches he got because of Steve, he knew that his daughter would be in good hands and that he'd make a wonderful addition to the family, "I've been dreaming of this moment all my life and it's at the same time the happiest and saddest I've been."

"Daddy…" Laura hugged Carl tightly.

"You're not my little girl anymore, you're a beautiful young woman who's about to have a life of her own," Carl said, "I love you and am so proud of you, but still it's hard to let go," tears were about to form in his eyes.

"I'll always be your daughter daddy," Laura replied, "and we'll visit so often you'll get sick of us," she joked.

"I'll never get sick of seeing you," Carl said, "Steve on the other hand…just kidding. He's always welcome at our home."

"Oh, that reminds me," Laura said, "Steve and I have a surprise for the family but it'll have to wait until we're officially married."

"What is it?" Carl asked.

"A secret. You'll just have to be patient and walk me down the aisle," Laura grinned.

"Well then, I better hop to it then," Carl grinned back and offered his arm to his daughter. Maxine was behind her holding her veil while Harriette, Rachel, and Estelle quickly left the room to take their seats in the church. It was going to be a small wedding, only their closest family and friends, hence why she and Steve agreed to just a maid of honor and best man only for their wedding party. Their witnesses will be the Winslow's of course, Greta, Waldo and Maxine. Unfortunately, Steve's immediate family refused to show up despite Steve's invitation. However, Myrtle (who fortunately no longer pined for Eddie) and Aunt Oona from his extended family were more than happy to appear. Though their selection of guests was quite small, it didn't dampen either of their spirits. Then Laura heard the organ playing the wedding march and she and Carl emerged from the double doors leading to the alter. They walked slowly, all smiles as Maxine helped with the tail end of her gown. Harriette, Rachel, and Estelle, and even Waldo were crying tears of joy and Ritchie and 3J smiled up happily at her as they continued the procession. But the biggest and brightest smile was that of her groom, waiting alongside her brother for her to walk up. Carl finally led her up the stairs to the alter and kissed her on the cheek before standing back, leaving her and Steve to face each other with their respective best friends at their side. Then the minister smiled and began the service.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone with good reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," During this moment, Steve held his breath waiting for Carl to jump in, but the father of the bride just smiled and nodded at him. Then Eddie and Maxine handed them the rings to exchange and the minister continued. "Do you, Steven Quincy Urkel, take Laura Leigh Winslow to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, forsaking all others until death do you part?"

Steve smiled and looked directly into Laura's shining eyes, as he put the ring on her finger, "I do," he said.

The minister nodded and turned to Laura, "Do you, Laura Leigh Winslow, take Steven Quincy Urkel to be your lawfully wedded husband.? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, forsaking all others until death do you part?"

Laura looked into the eyes of her soon-to-be husband and saw all she ever wanted or needed. She smiled as she put the ring on Steve's finger, "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by God and the State of Illinois, I pronounce you man and wife," the minister turned to Steve, "You may kiss the bride," he smiled.

"With pleasure!" Steve said in his high pitch cheer and then he wrapped his arms around Laura's waist and kissed her deeply and passionately to the applause of all that were there. When they broke apart they had knowing smiles on their faces, "Time to surprise everyone," Steve said.

"Yep," Laura smiled back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am happy to present, Mr. and Mrs. Laura Winslow!" the minister said. Everyone gathered there had shocked and surprised looks on their faces, except for Waldo who clapped even louder and whistled and cheered.

"Waldo!" everyone said.

"'Sup?" he asked after he stopped clapping.

"You do know normally it's the woman who takes the man's last name, not the other way around, right?" Harriette asked.

"Oh please, how can you _take_ someone's name? She's _sharing_ it with him. And you people think _I'm_ the dummy," Waldo shook his head at them, but in a way this time he made sense as the others thought about it.

"Thanks for your support Waldo," Laura said, but then turned to the others, "but yes, we've decided to break with tradition."

"You all know how my family thought of me," Steve said sadly, "How they treated me like an unwelcome guest and how they ditched me to move to Russia…I tried to make things right with them by inviting them here. You see Laura and I had an agreement depending on if they'd show up. Since they completely rejected me, I'm going to let them go. Besides, you Winslow's are the ones who _really _treat me like family. I feel much closer to you all than my own family, present company excepted of course," Steve nodded to Myrtle and Aunt Oona.

"So since he feels closer to us, I thought it would be nice if he took _my_ last name instead of the other way around. I hope you don't have a problem with that," Laura said to her family.

"Well I for one agree with your reasoning," Estelle said and Harriette nodded her agreement enthusiastically.

"Well then, let me be the first to say it," Carl smiled, "Welcome to the family Steve."

"Thanks Big Guy!" Steve said and hugged his new father-in-law.

XXX

About an hour later, everyone arrived at the reception at the Holiday Inn. Waldo smiled as everyone walked in to look around, as this whole reception was his wedding gift to the couple.

"Wow, this place is great!" Steve said to his friend.

"Yeah you really outdid yourself," Laura agreed.

"Thanks. Wait till you try the food," Waldo said and rushed towards the kitchen area. While he was gone, they looked around at all the balloons and ribbons running through the room. There were only two tables, one for the wedding party, and one larger one for the guests. Over in the corner a stereo system was hooked up to broadcast through the whole room and the music alternated between some of Laura's favorite romantic music and Steve's favorite polka pieces, to which everyone started to dance enthusiastically.

"This is the best day of my life," Steve said as he danced with Laura.

"Mine too," Laura replied, "I'm really really happy Steve. I'm glad we're married now," she said and kissed him softly. After the major dances were finished, Waldo brought out the food and he was dressed in a chef's outfit.

"Hey cool," Eddie said.

"I just graduated from the culinary academy. This is my first catering party," Waldo said, "I hope everyone enjoys," he snapped his fingers and a team of chefs came out with all kinds of food for everyone, and a special plate with pieces of every type of cheese known to man arranged in a heart shape on a large platter that had Steve and Laura's picture on it.

"You set this all up yourself? This is the best wedding present you could've given us!" Steve said.

"It was nothing. You're one of my best friends so I was happy to do it. Now I'm gonna get all mushy so you all better eat," Waldo replied.

Everyone then took their seats and enjoyed the food. After everyone had their fill for now, Carl stood up and tapped his glass with a spoon.

"Attention everyone. Harriette and I would like to start the rest of the wedding gifts," Carl said. He and his wife approached Steve and Laura's table and handed them an envelope, "This is a lease, the first year completely paid for, on a brand new house on the other side of Chicago from us."

"Big Guy?" Steve gasped.

"The first year is always the hardest," Harriette said, "So we wanted to make it a little easier for you financially," she smiled.

"Thanks mom," Laura smiled back, "Thanks dad."

"Thank you both," Steve said enthusiastically. Then Rachel stood up.

"As my gift, I'm hooking your new place up with a full set of furniture to start you off," she smiled.

"Thank you so much," Steve said.

"We love you Aunt Rachel," Laura replied.

"Now it's my turn," Estelle smiled enthusiastically. She handed them three gifts, all rectangular in shape and wrapped.

"Let's unwrap them together," Laura suggested. Steve nodded his agreement. When they were done, they turned out to be a lovely portrait of the Winslow household, (with Steve included) secondly a portrait of Steve and Laura together, and finally a plaque with the words "God Bless Our Home."

"Wow Grandma," Laura smiled, "These are beautiful."

"Thank you so much Estelle," Steve said putting an arm around his bride.

"And last, but certainly not least," Eddie chimed in… He, Maxine, and Gretta stood up.

"The three of us pitched our money in together to get you both something very special," Gretta said. Maxine held out what at first looked like a credit card, but...

"This is the key to the honeymoon suite here at the inn. And it's all yours for a week," Maxine explained with a smile.

"So have fun you two, but not _too_ much fun," Eddie said mischievously.

"Oh you guys…all of you guys…" Steve began to tear up, "You're all the best friends, the best family a guy could want."

"We love you all," Laura said, joyful tears in her eyes as well, "Well thank you all for you wonderful gifts…now let's continue the party!"

XXX

A few hours later, after the reception was concluded and everyone went home, Steve walked Laura towards the room that their friends bought for them. When they found the door, just like a true gentleman, Steve opened the door and then carried his bride through the doorway, Laura laughing the whole time.

"Hey Steve. If you put me down and wait by the bed…" Laura began and then moved closer to Steve's ear, "I'll have a special surprise for you," she whispered seductively.

"OOOH!" Chills ran throughout Steve's body and he eagerly put Laura down then he sat at the bed waiting as Laura walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She grinned mischievously to herself as she found the bathroom closet. Unknown to Steve, Laura's bachelorette party was a little untraditional. Instead of going to a male strip club, something Maxine knew from past experience that Laura was uncomfortable with, the two young women decided to have lunch and then go clothes shopping, followed by dinner. When they went shopping, they both thought of first, what would look great on Laura, but second, what would make Steve go crazy for her all over again. In the closet were the clothes they picked out, one for each day that Laura and Steve were staying at this hotel. There was a polka outfit as well as various lingerie. Laura disrobed completely and looked herself in the mirror. Confident that Steve will like what he'll eventually see, Laura reached for her first choice, a white see-through nightie that left _nothing_ to the imagination and white thong underwear to barely cover her womanhood, but left her butt exposed. Laura never dressed like this for anyone and she was happy to be doing it for the first time for her husband. As she put the items on, she grinned to herself as she imagined Steve's possible reactions. Laura knew that Steve was essentially a perfect gentleman and only thought of her in _that_ way a handful of times, so it would be fun to make him blush and bring out a side of him that she never saw. She figured that she'll probably get the biggest "Whoa Mama!" that she ever got from him. Either that or he'll be overwhelmed so much that he may have trouble breathing and pass out. Laura laughed to herself, but if that happened, it would also be slightly annoying in the long run. She didn't want to spend her wedding night resuscitating her husband after all. However she secretly hoped that Steve would also know enough to take charge eventually. Essentially she wanted it to be a loving, intimate experience where they will learn even more about each other. She briefly thought back to the time where they accidentally saw each other in the nude. At the time they were both very embarrassed and uncomfortable around each other for a while, but now Laura thought it would be good for them in the long run. She wasn't feeling as nervous as she thought she would and hoped Steve would feel the same. After checking herself over in the mirror, she was satisfied that she'd get the reactions she hoped for and then opened the door and walked slowly towards Steve, who was lying on the bed expectedly.

She moved slowly until she was sure Steve could get a full view of her outfit. Smiling seductively she decided to give Steve a little show before the main event.

"Hi Steve," she said seductively. She moved her hands up and down her body. She turned around so Steve could get a perfect view of her butt, and she ran her hands slowly over it and lightly smacked it, then moved her hands up her waist and turned around so the front of her body was facing Steve, then she ran her hands over her breasts and massaged them and pinched her dark nipples, "See all this…this is _all_ for you," She blew him a kiss, "You know I've never made love before…never been touched before…I've been waiting for my wedding night…waiting for you…" she ended her little tease with one of her warm smiles she knew Steve loved, "Make me a woman…" All throughout her erotic display, Steve was giving Laura one of his trademark wide grins and clapped…however when she mentioned that she kept her chastity up to this point, Steve's expression changed drastically. Out of all the possible reactions Laura thought of, this was one she really didn't see coming. Steve's smiled disappeared completely, replaced with a deep sadness. He moved his legs so he could rest his arms on them and then bent his head down as if he was trying to hide…and he began to sob…

(A/N: Originally, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I wanted to go into detail with the wedding and reception before the last scene in the hotel room, so I think this one will be a two- or three-shot in the end. It appeared as if things between Laura and Steve were better than they could've imagined…what the heck is bothering him…you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out.)


	2. Chapter 2

Steve's Dark Secret

Chapter 2

By PhinalPhantasy

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this story. A lot has been going on recently and I haven't had as much computer access as I thought. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, it's going to be very serious so be warned. The part's between the lines that are all X's is very graphic so if you want to skip over it, go ahead.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Family Matters or the characters in this story.)

Laura's eyes widened in surprise. She honestly didn't see this coming. She just performed a seductive dance for her new husband to get him in the mood for a night of love and passion, but instead of getting turned on, Steve was crying as if he had done something very wrong. He was curled up in a ball on their bed and was sobbing hard. She was very worried about him and climbed into the bed next to him, "Steve?" she asked, putting an arm around his shoulders, "What's wrong? Was it something I did?" Steve didn't say anything but shook his head in the universal symbol for "no."

"Please Steve…tell me what's wrong…" then Laura tried to reason it out for herself. Steve was always the gentleman, he hardly ever thought an impure thought about her, but they were married now and she really wanted him. Maybe he was feeling guilty about thinking of her in a sexual manner, ridiculous as it may have seemed, "Steve," she began patiently, "it's okay for you to…want me…you understand that right? We're husband and wife now. I love you and desire you. It's nothing to be ashamed of to want me in the same way. Honestly it'd be a real problem if you didn't want me. I know you pride yourself on being pure of heart and clean minded, and that you love me and respect me…but it's okay to want my body now...I want yours too you know," she said gently.

Steve's sobbing slowed down but didn't stop, "I know that Laura…that's not the problem…"

Laura kissed him gently on the cheek, "Then what is the problem?" she asked.

"It's…it's hard to explain…" he sniffled

"Steve," she said gently and firmly, "Please tell me. I'm your wife and I want to help you, but I'm not a mind reader. I need you to talk to me."

"It's a long story…" Steve warned.

"We've got all week," Laura said, reminding him of how long their honeymoon was going to be. She slowly laid down beside of her husband, "Come on Steve. Lay down with me so we can talk."

"Al…alright Laura," Steve replied, unfolding himself from his earlier position. Laura took a good look at his face and in all the years she's known him, he never looked more depressed. He lied down next to her but kept a small amount of distance. Laura sighed and patted her breast to indicate she wanted him to move closer rest his head there. Hesitantly at first, Steve nodded and wiped his eyes, then scooted until his body was against hers and his head was on its new pillow. Laura smiled and put her arm around his waist.

"That's not too bad is it?" she asked.

"It's very nice Laura," Steve replied putting his own arm over her waist. He closed his eyes and concentrated on listening to his lovely wife's heartbeat through the thin amount of clothing she had on and its tranquil rhythm began to comfort him.

"Are you calm enough to talk now?" Laura asked, beginning to play a bit with Steve's short hair.

"Okay…I guess I should…I don't want to hide it from you anymore," Steve said. He took a breath and calmly said, "I was upset after hearing you say you've kept your chastity all this time…"

Laura frowned, "But I thought that would make you happy," she said confused.

"Oh I'm not mad at you Laura…I'm mad at myself," Steve replied, "because…I couldn't do the same…"

Hearing that it dawned on Laura, "Myra right?" Steve nodded sadly. That confirmation thrusted a small knife in her heart. She should've seen this coming. She was the one who encouraged them to date after all and Myra could barely keep her hands off of Steve. But she thought that he had more self control than that. He always said that despite the fact he was dating another woman, his heart truly belonged to her and was just waiting for her to accept him. She assumed that he was saving his virginity as well for her. She tried to push Steve off of her body, but he only held on tighter.

"Please Laura!" Steve said desperately, "I know I'm not worthy, but don't hate me…I can't live without you!"

"I don't know if I can let this slide so easily, Steve. You wait until after we're married to reveal something like this?!" Laura shouted, "I knew Myra was very passionate about you, but I thought you had more control over yourself than that! You promised your heart to me. I assumed everything else went with it. I guess I was wrong," she said sadly. Steve then let go of Laura on his own and rolled over and began to cry again. Laura couldn't believe it. It was only their first night as a married couple and they were already having their first fight. But how could he do that to her after all his declarations of love all this time and after she finally fell for him. She began to tear up as well.

"Stupid…stupid…stupid…stupid," Steve kept mumbling to himself and punching his side of the bed in between sobs, "I wanted to save myself for you," he spoke up, "I tried so hard but I couldn't….I couldn't…" he said.

"All it would've taken was a little willpower. I thought you had that."

"Please Laura…you don't understand…" he couldn't turn around to face her though.

"Oh I understand alright!" Laura fumed, "Was it good for you?" she said in a mocking tone.

"I didn't _give_ it to her," Steve said desperate to be heard, "SHE _**STOLE**_ IT FROM ME!" Then he rolled over as far as he could to be away from Laura but still on the bed. He didn't make a sound but the tears just wouldn't stop flowing.

Laura was shocked out of her own jealousy and immediately regretted her earlier anger, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she asked.

Steve looked back at her, trying to control his fragile state, "I would like to tell you the whole story…if you want to listen…"

Laura sighed and nodded, "I'm your wife," she said, "I asked for you to tell me what was bothering you. I'm sorry I got upset."

"I don't blame you," Steve replied, "I'm just as upset at myself."

"Come back here," Laura said, opening her arms to him, "I promise I won't interrupt until you've told me everything you want to say."

"Alright," Steve replied. He slowly made his way back to her and laid down in his earlier position, once again the sound of Laura's heartbeat had a calming effect on him. "I'm not sure if you knew about this, but back in high school, a bunch of the guys in the locker room were picking on Eddie when I mentioned he was still a virgin to prove to them that waiting was a good thing…well after Eddie was convinced to be true to himself, he stood up to the others and proved his point and they all left…except me. During that time, Maya was crazier than a cat in heat. I was trying to hide from her and stayed behind in the locker room when the others left…that was the biggest mistake I ever made. She found me and since we were alone, despite my protests she forced me into a locker and managed to squeeze herself as well and even closed the door behind her…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Myra!" Steve said in protest as he was pressed against the back wall of the locker. He was stuffed into them before of course, by various jocks and bullies, but never by his girlfriend before. He always found them to be cramped and was honestly surprised that Myra had managed to stuff herself in here as well and closed the door behind her. Of course this also meant that he barely had any room to move at all and the only light was coming from the thin slits in the door._

"_Oh Stevie," Myra said in her sweetest tone, "Alone at last," she grinned and then began to kiss him furiously, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Taken by surprise Steve couldn't even moan a protest as her tongue rolled around rapidly in his mouth. He was breathing heavily due to being overwhelmed by this sudden action and the low amount of air that was in the cramped locker. This only encouraged Myra more and she continued the kiss and took Steve's hand in hers and moved it up her leg and up her skirt to show him she wasn't wearing any underwear under there. To make sure that he would get the picture she moved his fingers to her already wet area. Steve shouted against her kiss and she pulled away, but lingered on his lower lip a moment. He tried to pull away from her, but as always she was stronger and this only encouraged her to press his fingers into her body._

"_MYRA!__" Steve shouted in protest._

"_That's right Stevie, shout my name to the heavens!" Myra said and she began to lick and nibble at his ear, "Doesn't this feel good? Doesn't this feel right?" She forced his fingers to move up and down inside her._

"_Myra I've told you. My heart and body belong to L…OWWWWWWW!" he was cut off by a fierce and painful bite to his ear._

"_Don't you __dare__ mention that name when you're with me, Steven Q. Urkel!" Myra hissed in his ear, "__She__ doesn't love you and __you__ don't love her. Got it!" she bit him again for emphasis and even drew a small droplet of blood which she licked. "__I'm__ the only woman for you," she said taking his other hand and forced it, despite his struggling, over her butt and began to moan as she moved his hand all over it and his first hand in and out. He tried to pull away again and when he opened his mouth to try to talk her out of this insanity, she forced another kiss on him, she moaning in pleasure, him trying to shout out but his sounds were muffled and Myra was only encouraged more, "Yes Stevie, I __know__ you want this! Your may be thinking 'no' but your moans tell me 'yes!' Quit fighting me and just accept it! I'm going to give you a very precious gift. I'm going to __prove__ to you that your heart belongs to only me. I've already given you my heart, now I'm giving you my body, something I __know__ she wouldn't and after __this__ you'll never think about that tramp Laura again!" she then removed her hands from Steve's and he was too shocked and out of breath to try to stop her as she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, quickly forcing them down just enough to expose his manhood. Despite how utterly __wrong__ this was to him, Steve couldn't fight the male human body's natural reaction to stimulation from a woman as she pumped him, "Oh Stevie! It's even more wonderful than I imagined!" Myra's eyes lit up with pure lust and it looked like nothing was going to stop her._

"_Please Myra…" Steve whispered desperately, tears in his eyes. She pressed her body against his as tight as possible._

"_Yes Stevie. Ask for it…beg for it! I love it! I will make you __mine!__" she grabbed his manhood firmly and although Steve tried to pull away, Myra shoved herself on top of it and began to ride him. There was nowhere for Steve to run, it was too closed in and it was too dark for her to see what this was __really__ doing to him. She was much too strong for him to push her off of him. All he could do was let his tears flow as she had her way with him while she moaned and screamed his name in what she thought was an expression of love, but to him, hearing his name like that only furthered his terror…After what seemed an eternity of hell, which in reality was only 15 minutes, she finally removed herself from him and managed to open the locker and exited calmly with a bright smile on her face as if she hadn't done anything wrong. She straightened out her hair and clothes and Steve managed to walk out of the locker and straighten himself out too, but was too sore and exhausted to get very far when she walked towards him and caressed his cheek, "Stevie that was the most __wonderful__ experience of my life. You're mine now and forever…I love you," she kissed his cheek and noticed his tears, "How sweet. It was just as good for you…I don't know how I kept from crying in pure joy myself…oh well…maybe next time," she said sweetly and skipped out of the locker room before he could even say anything. It was too late for him to do anything now…all he could do was go to the shower and try to clean up how dirty he felt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

…Laura gasped in horror as Steve finally told her the whole story, "My God Steve…I am so sorry…" her eyes filled with tears as well, she felt horrible. She was upset that something like this was even possible…that it happened to Steve, the man she loved, her husband…that she even thought for a moment he was unfaithful in his promise to her…that he actually blamed himself for what happened. She wrapped her arms around him and held him as close as possible as they both shed tears together.

"Laura…I'm so sorry…I couldn't keep myself pure for you…" he said, "I tried so hard…and it wasn't the last time it happened either."

"She did it again?" Laura asked in shock.

Steve nodded, "The Christmas we were working in the gift wrap department…the customers were impatient with my slow wrapping and they all turned on me and wrapped me tight and then left me alone with her. Since I couldn't move very well, Myra took that as another opportunity to show her 'love' for me."

"Steve…" she whispered his name softly. She thought about all those times that Steve came to her, asking advice on how to get Myra to leave him alone, or even just to hide from her. Laura only thought that Myra was annoying him as much as he used to annoy Laura and so didn't take his pleas seriously. In retrospect, she should've realized…Steve was actually scared of Myra...and now she knew the reason, "Why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, that would've gone over very well. I was already being teased and bullied for my high pitched voice, my lack of physical strength, my love of cheese, the way I dressed, and my aptitude for science…letting word out that I was raped by my own girlfriend…that would've been the one thing that people would've teased me the most about…and you know what? I was willing to roll with the punches on the other stuff that I get picked on for, but that would've broken me…"

"You could've talked to my dad about this you know," Laura said, "he could've had her arrested..."

"I guess I was just…too ashamed of it to even tell him…besides…other than those two times, Myra pretty much behaved…"

"Those two times were two times too many!" Laura insisted, "You should've broken up with her after the first time!"

"I tried, but she still managed to guilt-trip me into staying with her. I just couldn't stand up to her until just before we got engaged…it was only your love for me that gave me that courage…"

"You know she's in jail now…for the surveillance thing…she can't hurt you anymore…" Laura said.

"I know that in my head, but in my heart it still hurts. I know you love me Laura and I love you too…but it's too late. I can never give myself to you the way I want to…" Steve replied sadly, "She stole that chance from me…from us…this is some wedding night huh?" he mocked himself.

"Only if you let her," Laura said softly.

"What?" Steve asked.

"It's not too late unless you let it be too late," Laura said, "Myra hurt you and by hurting you she hurt me too. We can either let this break us in which case she really did win, or we can try to work through this and start our life together." Steve perked up a bit and Laura kissed the top of his head, "And Steve?"

"Yes Laura?" he asked.

"They don't count. The two times Myra forced herself on you. That precious gift you wanted to give me, it was stolen from you, so you didn't give it up to her. That means you can have the chance to give it to me…the right way," she replied.

"Really?" Steve smiled slightly through his tears.

"Yes Steve. I'll be your first and last and only and you'll be the same to me," Laura said.

"Thank you Laura," Steve said softly.

"And even though we're married, I'm still willing to wait for you. We don't have to do anything tonight."

"We can work our way slowly through this. We do have a week here," Steve said, "If we do little things to build up my desire for you without feeling bad, I think I can be ready for you on the last night of our honeymoon."

"I'd like that," Laura said softly, "but if you can't I'll understand."

"I love you Laura Winslow," Steve said.

"And I love you Steve Winslow," Laura replied, "Let's try get some sleep." Laura kissed the top of Steve's head and rubbed his back gently as he laid on her breast, trying to gain comfort in hearing the heart of the woman he loved and who truly loved him while she gained comfort in feeling his body wrapped around hers. It wasn't what she really wanted to do tonight, but it would have to do for now, she realized…but it was still nice and intimate in its own way, holding her husband close to her as he fell asleep. As she saw the smile on Steve's face, Laura truly realized that they would get through this and then really be able to start their life together.

(A/N: Well I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. I haven't decided yet whether to end this one here, or make one more chapter after this one. Please leave me some reviews and comments and let me know what you thought of this story and if you want me to continue it.)


	3. Chapter 3

Steve's Dark Secret

Chapter 3

By Phinal Phantasy

(A/N: Well here it is: the requested continuation of this story so I hope you all will enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. This is the next to last chapter.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Family Matters or the characters in this story.)

**Day 1**

After their first night together as husband and wife, Laura decided that she would take it slower around Steve until she knew for certain he was ready to give the idea of making love another try. Falling asleep in the position they were in certainly helped a bit, but she knew that he needed time to get used to the idea that he didn't need to fear a woman's body, or his own for that matter. Fortunately, today Steve had planned on taking Laura dancing once again at the polka place that he loved so much.

"Are you set my pet?" Steve asked as he was dressed in his usual polka outfit.

"Almost Steve," Laura replied. She found the new polka outfit she had bought just before the wedding that she planned on surprising Steve in one night this week, but it may prove to be more beneficial to wear it all day with him. It had a high skirt and a low neckline and showed off her shoulders. Despite the color and frills the outfit had, Laura felt very sexy. She came out and leaned on the door, "How do I look?" she aksed.

"Whoa Mama! You look incredible!" Steve said smiling, "I'm going to be the luckiest guy on the dance floor today, having you on my arm."

"You sure it's not too much?" Laura asked.

"No, it's perfect. It shows your sexy side but still you manage to keep your innocence at the same time. I love it."

"Great. I got this just for you. Let's go have a good date," Laura smiled. They walked arm in arm to their car and drove to the polka house. When they arrived, everyone was very open and welcoming, just like the last time Laura visited here. They all cheered when they heard they just got married and insisted that they lead off the dances for the day.

"Wow Steve, this is really fun," Laura said.

"You sound surprised. You had fun the last time you were here if I recall. It's also the place I believe you first told me 'I love you.' This place will always be special to me for that above all other reasons," Steve replied.

"You're right. You know, I think I'm really getting into this polka music," Laura smiled, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up the other kinds I like."

"I wouldn't want you to. I love you for who you are and I wouldn't change you for the world," Steve said, kissing her softly. This prompted his wife to return the kiss and hold him closer. Steve moaned slightly at the close contact.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked after breaking the kiss.

"Oh I'm fine. I was just enjoying that. Your kiss, it just makes me go whoa," Steve replied with a smile, "plus you feel very good pressed against me," he whispered.

"I'm glad. That's a good sign," Laura replied, "I'd like to dance this close to you for the rest of our day here."

"No sweat my pet!" Steve grinned, but then seriously he whispered, "Thank you Laura…for taking this slow. I'll make sure it's worth the wait for you."

"I'm sure it will be. Now shut up and let's dance," Laura grinned back. Steve just smiled and leaned in closer and enjoyed the feel of his wife as they swayed to the music…

XXX

**Day 2**

"Well we got to do something you liked yesterday so it's only fair we get to do something I like today," Laura smiled as she adjusted her dress. It was a very sexy one-piece outfit with bare shoulders and low neckline and it went all the way down to just above her knees and was dark blue in color.

"I know I wasn't going to argue that," Steve said, adjusting his tuxedo, "I was just confirming what we were doing tonight. You know I love dancing with you, I just wanted to make sure we weren't going to eat first. I'd hate to ruin this outfit before I had a chance to burn up the dance floor with you."

"Okay I'll admit. You're a wonderful dancer," Laura smiled.

"And you my pet, are very…WOW tonight," Steve replied.

"I'm glad you like. I wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable with me wearing something so…revealing."

"Oh don't fret my pet. I'm starting to get comfortable with the idea…and very much enjoying it," Steve said offering his arm for her to hold while they walk to the hotel's ballroom.

"There's still one more surprise I have for you," Laura said when they arrived at the ballroom.

"Oooh. I like surprises," Steve said like a big kid. Laura just smiled that bright special smile of hers and kissed Steve lightly on the lips before going to the DJ and whispering to him. He nodded and when Laura rejoined her husband, he took her arm and waist, "So what's the surprise?" He didn't have to wait long. The speakers were filled with a song all to familiar to them.

"Wow! That's the song that played while we danced at prom!" Steve said happily.

"That was one of my favorite memories with you Steve. I should've started dating you right after that, but I was already in a relationship at the time. I guess I didn't know what was in front of me."

"Well the important thing is you have me now. And I don't intend to leave you like the other guys have. Ever. I love you Laura."

"I love you too Steve," Laura said, then kissed him once again, this time deeply and with passion and Steve soon returned the kiss with equal fervor. When they pulled apart Laura smiled once again, but quickly reclaimed her husband's lips again, "Sorry Steve. I couldn't resist. You are a great kisser."

"Whoa….so are you," Steve replied out of breath, "I think this is the first time you've actually said that to me."

"Well it's the truth," Laura replied with a smile, "And consider that a preview for when you're ready," she whispered.

"If that's the preview…the main event will be beyond words." Steve replied holding his wife closer to him as they continued to dance the night away…

**Day 3**

"Come on in Laura, the water's fine!" Steve encouraged as he paddled around the hotel's swimming pool. He wore his usual earplugs, goggles, and cap in addition to his swimming trunks.

"Just a moment Steve," Laura smiled as she approached the pool in a robe, which she soon untied. Then she slowly pulled it off revealing a leopard patterned two piece bikini, "What do you think?" she smiled at him.

"Whoa baby!" Steve said, "My goggles are fogging up! It must've gotten hot in here!"

"Aww, I'll make you feel better," Laura replied jumping into the pool. She moved under the water like and expert and soon popped up with her cheerful smile and wrapped her arms around her husband, "Now how hot is it?" she asked playfully.

"Very, I better take off my goggles," Steve laughed and did so.

"Take off the swimming cap while you're at it," Laura suggested. Steve had a questioning look on his face but did as his wife asked, "Much better," she said, "Easier to enjoy your whole face and head like that," She said petting his hair affectionately which earned her his trademark chuckle and snort, and something she didn't expect, a playful splash of water, "Oh it's gonna be like that is it?" she asked in a mock threat sound.

"Catch me if you can baby!" Steve grinned and swam away pretty fast.

"You know, you're pretty good considering that you didn't know how to swim for the longest time," Laura replied, getting ready to chase down her man

"Yeah and now instead of being afraid of the water, I love it!" Steve replied. Then Laura smiled and submerged herself once again.

"_Oh you'll love it even more now!" _she thought as she knifed through the water towards her quarry.

"What the?" Steve looked around and began to swim away again, but Laura was too fast and grabbed his legs, "Ahh she's got me!" then she surfaced again and pulled him closer to her until her hands wrapped around his waist and they both touched the bottom with their feet. Now that they were both standing in waist deep water, it was Steve who took the initiative this time and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, their wet, half-naked bodies pressed tight against each other. His tongue entered her mouth and began to explore. When her tongue decided to push back, they began to dance in each others mouths, not fighting for dominance, just enjoying the moment, so much so that they each heard a moan from the other. Steve was breathing heavy when they pulled apart, "Whoa mama that was the best kiss ever!"

"Yeah it was," Laura agreed also out of breath. "We better calm down or I may not have any control over what'll happen next," she warned, "Unless you're ready?" she asked.

Steve was still breathing heavily and blushing as he looked at her heaving breasts as she too was having trouble breathing, "Thanks for being so patient my love," he said, "I think I'm getting used to the idea of being…intimate," he whispered the last part.

"Please Steve, I'll wait as long as you need, but this is driving me crazy," Laura replied, "I need you."

Steve said nothing, but kissed her once again with the same passion as before. Laura was glad Steve was holding her waist, she didn't think she could stand on her own. Then she felt his hand grab her bottom under the water and she moaned in pleasure in his mouth, then returned the gesture. He pulled away with his goofy grin, _"You're _wearing _me_ down baby. You're wearing me down!"

Laura laughed at the paraphrase of his old saying when he made progress in the early parts of their friendship, then she leaned in closer to him, "Then we better head back to our room. I need you, but I think we both would like it better in private."

"Enough said," Steve replied, hurrying for the pool exit and grabbing his stuff in a rush. He took the time to notice that Laura was grabbing her stuff in the same desperation. Yep tonight was going to be the night…

(A/N: So how many of you thought it'd take Laura the entire week to get Steve to become comfortable with her? I was thinking of having one more day, but in writing the pool sequence, I thought it was hot enough without torturing them further, so they'll finally have their true wedding night in my final chapter which won't take too long, I promise. Reviews as always are welcome.)


	4. Chapter 4

Steve's Dark Secret

Chapter 4

By Phinal Phantasy

(A/N: Well here it is, the final chapter of this story and probably the one you were all _really_ waiting for. This one is going to be 100% pure lemon so I hope people enjoy but not _too_ much.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Family Matters or the characters in this story.)

Steve had to fumble for the card key that opened the door to the hotel room he and Laura were staying in. They were both so excited…and hot for each other after the swim they just took. Neither of them even bothered to change out of their swimwear, they just carried their bags back with them to the hotel room.

"Hurry Steve!" Laura said desperately.

"Almost there my pet," Steve replied. He finally heard the click of the door unlocking and he opened the door and ran in. His wife soon followed and slammed the door behind her. They both dropped their bags on the floor and rushed into each others arms, hungry for each other's affection. They kissed deeply and passionately, Laura licking her way into Steve's mouth and completely dominating it, and he enjoying every second of it. They both were breathing heavy as they continued the kiss and moved closer to the king size bed that was their target. When they reached their destination they broke apart and grinned widely at each other.

"Wow that was intense!" Steve said.

"That's just the warm up Steve…wait till we get to the main event," Laura winked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Who says I'm gonna wait," Steve replied, taking a seat next to his wife. He wrapped his arm around her waist and then began to kiss her on the side of her neck.

"Ooh Steve…that feels good," Laura gasped as Steve continued his ravishing of her neck. He kissed it and then licked it and nibbled on it and sucked on it causing Laura to moan. She got louder as Steve sucked harder and pulled at her neck with his lips until there was a dark love mark on the spot where he made his claim. Then he pulled away and began to lick it softly.

"Mmm….Steve…"

"That's my love mark baby cakes," Steve said, "It means I'm yours now and forever," then he moved up to nibble on her ear which caused her to giggle.

"That tickles," Laura said, "but I'm not complaining." She smiled and then grabbed Steve on the butt and began to squeeze.

"OOOH…right there baby," he whispered into her ear. Laura started to massage his butt, "You're getting good at this." Steve then moved to kiss her deeply on the lips once again, his hand wandering to her lovely hair and he began to play with it and twirl it in his fingers while his other hand trailed up and down her back, the light touch making Laura shiver wherever his hand wandered.

"You're…getting…good at…this too," Laura said in between kisses, "Don't be shy now…you can play below my neck you know…you are ready, aren't you?"

Steve pulled away and smiled removing his glasses and setting them aside.

"I'll let you take the lead, Steve," Laura said, "I think that's what you really need."

"If I do something you don't like, you'll tell me right?" Steve asked his wife, a small twinge of worry apparent in his eyes.

Laura was deeply touched by Steve's question. All this time she was really worried about how she might accidentally hurt her husband after the way he was violated by Myra those few years ago, but that didn't seem to cross his mind…he was worried that _he'd_ hurt _her, _"You aren't capable of hurting me Steve…I know that," Laura smiled her bright pure smile back at him, "I love you and trust you completely," she took his hands and guided them to the back of her bikini top, "Whatever you're going to do to me, I'm sure I'll like it…trust yourself and trust your love of me to guide you." Laura released Steve's hands and felt them pull at the strings holding her bikini top together. He slowly pulled it off and gently tossed it on the floor by the bed. He then pulled away from Laura slightly so he could get a good look at the treasures he just unearthed. Steve's eyes widened and his mouth was in a wide open grin as he gazed upon Laura's perfect breasts with their dark chocolate-colored nipples that were already peaking.

"Whoa baby! This is better than anything I could've imagined!" Steve shouted.

"I'm glad you like Steve," Laura blushed slightly but kept her eyes on her lover who suddenly descended to breasts and began to have his way with them. He was kissing her right breast gently while massaging it with his right hand and used his other hand to fondle and massage the other one. Steve moaned into each kiss and Laura gasped in pleasure as his lips and fingers worked their magic. Then Steve smiled up at her and then moved his right hand slightly off her breast, "Steve?" Laura questioned, her husband grinned mischievously and closed his hand except for his forefinger and middle finger.

"Now it is time for the Great Explorer to walk the majestic twin peaks," Steve said, imitating a documentary narrator causing his wife to laugh lightly. He "walked" with his two fingers around her breast in a spiral formation until he reached her nipple again, "Reaching his destination, the Great Explorer stakes his claim!" Then he took his fingers and pinched Laura's nipple between them earning a gasp from her.

"OOOH Steve. That's great…keep going," Laura moaned.

Steve grinned and continued to pinch and pull at her peak, making it more and more erect, "Now that his camp is secure, the Great Explorer shall enjoy the fruits of his labor," Steve continued in his "mockumentry" voice and then took the sharp point of her breast in his mouth and suckled on it and nibbled on it lightly with his teeth. While he was doing this he pushed her gently on the bed and straddled her body, without ever breaking contact. He then moved his fingers to her other breast, pinching her other nipple so he could enjoy giving it the same attention as the other one. He nibbled his way off of one mound and up to the other. Each soft bite sent a shiver down to Laura's womanhood, which was just begging for some attention.

"Steve please…touch me!" Laura begged, though at the same time she didn't want Steve to stop what he was doing. However Laura's husband pulled away with one last strong suck and his hand walked further down her body.

"Now the Great Explorer, fully refreshed from the abundant nourishment he found at the Twin Peaks, is off to find the Hidden Cave which is said to hold the greatest treasure of all," Steve continued, "He finds his way down the Silk Valley," his fingers work their way down to just below Laura's waistline, "And finds he must overcome a great obstacle to get at the treasure inside."

"That obstacle better not be _too_ great or we'll never continue," Laura joked. Steve grinned back at her and pulled the strings off her bikini bottom and tossed it aside.

"There problem solved," Steve replied and then felt around the outside of her womanhood, which was already slightly wet, "ooh squishy," Steve said in an almost child-like manner.

"That's 'cause you drive me wild," Laura replied, "Please Steve…continue the adventure," then she gasped loudly as her husband inserted his two fingers into her cavern.

"The Great Explorer has found the hidden cave, but must work hard to find the great treasure he's desired all his life," Steve whispered, "but the work is hardly a chore, it's a treasure in of itself." He started to pump his fingers in and out of Laura's body earning more and more moans from her and Steve kissed his way up the center of her body back to her lips and kissed her deeply, allowing her to moan into his mouth and he responded in kind. Laura pulled away from Steve and moved close to his ear, "Can I have a turn to play with you?"

Steve pulled away and showed her the fruits of his labor, his fingers were covered in her juices, "Wow baby, this is just…whoa," he said amazed.

"It's all because of you Steve," Laura smiled at him. Steve then removed his swim trunks revealing his long and hard member. Laura reached out and wrapped her hand around it and looked at Steve questioningly. He nodded and she began to pump him slowly, sending shivers all up and down Steve's body, "Are you loving this?" Laura asked.

"Oh yes baby cakes, you're good at this. I love it…I love you." Steve replied.

"I'm glad…I want to try something now," Laura said mischievously, "Move…closer," she insisted. Steve did as he asked and his wife took his hardness into her mouth and began to lick and suck on it.

"OOOOH!" Steve said. He was twisting and turning around, just from the shear pleasure of the sensations he was experiencing as Laura's tongue circled around his tip, "Laura…if you want me…better let me do it fast…I don't know if I can take this for very long," he warned.

"Do it Steve!" Laura said. Steve quickly pulled away, then used his fingers to gently pry her open.

"I love you Laura," Steve said as he penetrated her body.

"OH GOD I love you too!" Laura said, wincing in the pain of her barrier breaking. Steve saw the look in her eyes and looked down and saw a small amount of blood leaking from where they were joined.

"Oh no!" Steve panicked. He was about to pull out, but Laura held on to him firmly.

"It's okay Steve," Laura said, "It's supposed to be like this the first time. There's no way to avoid it," she assured him, "It won't hurt as much if you continue. You can overwhelm the pain with pleasure. I know you can do it Steve. Make it all better," she smiled at him and then took his hands and kissed them before placing them on her breasts. Steve then began to move up and down slowly and massaged her breasts at the same pace. Steve felt a wave of joy as he gave all of himself to his wife, his lover and hoped she was experiencing the same thing.

"How are you feeling, Laura?" Steve asked.

As Steve moved, the pain began to subside and Laura began to move with him, all traces of the pain were going away slowly but surely and she was really starting to enjoy herself and the feel of her husband inside of her and his hands on her body, "It feels incredible Steve. Keep going," she insisted.

"You got it!" Steve smiled down at her and concentrated his gaze on her lovely eyes and smile as he continued to move inside of her. He saw something new in her as he moved, a different smile than the one he usually saw, this one was special. It was like it was meant just for his own eyes, "You are so beautiful Laura. I love you. You're doing great baby!"

"You are so wonderful Steve! This is better than anything I thought it could be like. Keep going!" Steve nodded and continued to move faster and began to pump in and out of her body harder, but nowhere near enough to hurt her. Each thrust got a grunt of pleasure out of both of them. His hands continued to work at her breasts faster and faster. He stopped massaging them and just tweaked at her nipples, sending even more waves of pleasure throughout Laura's body.

"Oh Steve! I think I'm going to cum!" Laura warned.

"Don't hold back. Let yourself go!" Steve insisted, "I'm about to go too."

"Let's go together!" Laura said. They each called out each other's name in love and passion as they both reached their climax. Steve pulled out slowly and laid down next to his wife. They were both covered in sweat and the smell of love but neither cared as he held her in his arms.

"Thank you Laura. Thank you for making this so wonderful and special," Steve said.

"Thank you too Steve. I couldn't have asked for a better wedding night," Laura replied kissing Steve on the tip of his nose before snuggling on his chest, "I love you so much," she sighed.

"And I love you. Now and forever," Steve replied, "Now nothing will ever hold us apart from each other again. I promise."

"That's wonderful Steve," Laura said.

"You're the one who's wonderful Laura. You taught me the difference between sex…and making love. I'll never doubt it again."

"Really?" Laura asked a tear coming to eye.

"Why are you crying?" Steve asked.

"I'm so happy is all. All the years we've known each other, you've done so much for me. I'm glad I could finally do something for you that's this meaningful."

"You love me and you married me," Steve pointed out, "that's plenty right there, but still I'm glad you were here for me this week."

"I'll be here for you for the rest of our lives now," Laura replied, "We're husband and wife. Whatever troubles come our way, I know we'll make it."

"So do I," Steve said, then yawned slightly, "Whoa that must've taken a lot out of me…but boy was it worth it!"

Laura smiled and yawned too, "Me too…let's call it a night Steve."

"Okay…I love you Mrs. Winslow," Steve said reaching for the lamp to turn out the light

"I love you too Mr. Winslow," Laura replied as the room went dark. She snuggled closer to her husband and laid on his chest, feeling the reassurance of his heartbeat and the knowledge that they will make it through anything. They both soon fell asleep with loving smiles on their faces.

THE END

(A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the end of this story. I know this isn't the usual genre I write in, but this is what my g/f would call a "Plot Bunny" that refused to go away until I finished it. Please leave me some reviews and let me know what you think.)


End file.
